1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cup trophy structure, comprising a luminous object that can be rotated and controlled by a control circuit and is electrically coupled to the luminous body for controlling the rotation to a position with the best angle for viewing, and projecting the light emitted onto the prominent position of the figure object. By controlling the control circuit, it gives various changes to the illumination and makes the figure object more prominent with the luminous object as the background.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structure of a prior-art cup trophy usually comprises a base body, a figure object protruded from the base body and the figure object represents the content of the issued award such as baseball, football, or various ball games or track-and-field sports symbolized by the cup trophy. However, the figure object is only fixed on the base body and allows no variation, not only being monotonic, but also will lose audience after being shown for a long time.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior-art trophy that is monotonous and unable to prominently show the figure object, the present inventor aimed at the problem and started finding a way for its improvement and overcoming its shortcoming. The present inventor based on years of experience accumulated from the engagement in the related industry conducted extensive research to resolve the aforementioned shortcomings and invented the cup trophy structure of the present invention.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a cup trophy structure comprising: a base; a figure object of disposed on the base, and such FIG. object can be of any shape, and the platform disposed on slightly downward and extend outward from the base; at least one luminous object disposed on the platform; a universal bearing disposed under the luminous object, such that the luminous object can be rotated freely by the universal bearing, and the luminous object is electrically coupled to a switch by a circuit, so that users can turn on/off the luminous object through the switch to light up the luminous object, and can manually control the rotation of the luminous object, and illuminate the figure object at the desired obvious position and make the figure object more prominent and add variations to the whole cup trophy.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a cup trophy structure, of which its luminous object is electrically coupled to a control circuit for controlling the luminous object and producing different variations for the luminous body, such as the light of the revolving lantern unceasingly is circulated or emitted like a twinkling star in order to make the figure object more prominent, and product a different overall effect to add variation to the entire cup trophy.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a cup trophy structure comprising a switch installed on the base to facilitate the user""s operation.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cup trophy structure, of which its switch is electrically coupled to an audio circuit, and such audio circuit is electrically coupled to the control circuit such that when the switch is turned on, the control circuit controls the generation of sound of the audio circuit to add variation to the cup trophy.